The usual
This video is an update from Tyler. He has been investigating the Lunar Children and has their website and Johnisdead.com open. He says he feels as if he is in some sort of trance and that it is hard for him to understand things regarding the cult. He also mentions having visited the Fishery a few times and finding a set of computers there. He says these computers went missing later on and he speculates that they might be servers for these websites. Details Details as of 9/15/18. Description: "YOU ALL HAVE THE POWER TO CHANGE THINGS USE IT" Tags: "5646" Video Transcript The video begins with Tyler looking at his computer screen. Tyler: "You know... I remember reading that this day is supposed to be important to those fucking people." He pulls the camera away from the screen. We see that he is viewing the Lunar Children website and Johnisdead.com. Tyler: "It has something to do with, like... one of their fucking kids dying or some shit. Ben? ...Any information on anything regarding these people is so scattered all over the fucking place. And no matter how hard I try to focus I still feel like I'm under some kind of trance... Like, my mind is just really... hazy. ...Oh, something I just remembered that I should say before it leaves my brain again. You might not believe it because I didn't bring my camera with me because that was before I got my new phone. I have a new phone, by the way. But, I went walking in the woods one more time and I found that fishery again. But... it was empty. The... homeless black guy or whatever wasn't there anymore, and... I remember a while back- before this time there was one other time I went there, I didn't have my camera then, either. But... I went there and there was like this big stack of fucking computers in a room that I couldn't get into before because there was too much shit falling down, but I got in there... and there's just a big stack of like computers... like, machines and shit and... some of them were on... like, on beeping and flashing but not plugged into anything, just the cords were like running into the fucking dirt... I didn't bother digging, obviously, but... There's no cords of really any kind- there is a power line running by the building but it doesn't hook into anything, it's just passing through the woods heading over to like actual civilization. That's just... weird. It's just, fucking... the cords just go into the ground. It's fucking weird... But I went back, though, and those weren't there either. I-I mean, I'm not a fucking computer wizard or anything, but... were those, like, the fucking servers for this shit? Lunarchildren.com? And... My-best-friend-is-dead? Oh, and somebody messaged me this link a while back. Or emailed me or something, I don't fucking know, I can't remember anymore, which is depressing because I think that that was literally just yesterday." Suddenly a loud bang is h eard as if someone threw something at Tyler's house. Tyler: "God fucking damn it..." Text briefly appears on the screen: "key592" Category:Canon videos Category:Videos Category:Greth Arc